Knitting Love
by RallFreecss
Summary: Karena semuanya perlu dilakukan dengan penuh kehati-hatian agar benang-benang itu terjalin dengan benar. Mungkin di awal akan sedikit sulit, namun pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir indah. Karena itu Kageyama memutuskan untuk menjauh sejenak agar bisa menyelesaikan semua dengan rapi. KageHina. Happy Birthday, Hinata! warn inside.


**Title :**

 **Knitting Love**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair :**

 **Kageyama/Hinata**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, BL, Semi!Au, Oneshoot.**

* * *

Musim semi telah datang, bunga sakura pun mulai menampakkan keindahannya. Berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling indah dan menawan. Karena waktu yang tersedia sangat singkat sebelum hujan mengguyur, maka mereka harus menjadi indah dengan cepat.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi para anggota tim Karasuno. Mereka harus bergegas jika tak ingin ketinggalan bermekarannya bunga sakura di awal musim. Sebab, jika hujan sudah mengguyur penampakan bunga yang mekar sekali setiap 4 musim ini akan berbeda dan tak seindah sebelum diguyur hujan.

"Jadi kita semua akan pergi ke taman besok pukul 2 siang, mengerti?"

"Baik!" semua menjawab dengan kompak. Yachi dan Kiyoko mulai asik membicarakan bekal seperti apa yang harus mereka siapkan besok. Hinata, Nishinoya, serta Tanaka tampak begitu antusias, Yamaguchi pun tampaknya tak sabar menanti acara _hanami_ mereka ini. Tsukkishima seperti biasanya tak banyak bereaksi, tetap diam menjaga _image_ kerennya.

Tapi diantara anak kelas satu yang lain, Kageyama lah yang tampaknya sedikit keberatan dengan acara melihat bunga sakura yang sudah menjadi tradisi wajib bagi setiap warga Jepang di musim semi ini.

Sugawara yang menayadari wajah tak senang adik kelasnya itu pun segera menghampirinya dan menepuk punggung Kageyama pelan. "Maa, maa, aku paham akan perasaanmu, Kageyama. Tapi ada baiknya kita beristirahat dan sedikit bersenang-senang, bukan?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata tajam itu sedikit menunduk, tangannya masih terkepal kuat. Bagaimana pun ia masih saja merasa sedikit keberatan. Menurutnya, saat ini berlatih voli adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka.

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya main voli, kau bisa bawa bola mu besok." Sahut Tanaka.

"Ya! Kita bisa bermain voli di taman!" Nishinoya menambahkan dengan semangat.

Seketika Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkilat senang, sudut-sudut bibirnya ditahan agar tak tertarik naik. "OSU!" Kageyama dan Hinata menjawab secara kompak. Kedua pasangan itu kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain, Hinata tersenyum pada Kageyama.

"Kageyama! Besok juga berikan aku banyak toss, ya!" pinta Hinata bersemangat, Kageyama memalingkan kepalanya, "Kau harus melatih _receive_ mu itu dulu, baru aku akan memberikan toss padamu."

Hinata memandang Kageyama yang berjalan pergi dengan kesal, "Huh, dasar pelit!"

"Dasar maniak voli," ujar Tsukkishima mengejek. "Apa kau bilang!? Mau berantem, huh!?"

Tsukkishima memandang Hinata remeh, bibirnya tersenyum mengejek, Hinata menggeram, ia hampir saja berusaha menarik kaos yang digunakan Tsukkishima jika saja Daichi tidak menepuk tangannya beberapa kali untuk menyuruh mereka segera keluar dari _gym_.

Kaos dan celana bau keringat yang tadi mereka kenakan sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang baru, dibalut dengan jaket hitam kebanggaan Karasuno dan celana training panjang. Hanya Hinata yang tak mengenakan training panjang, anak itu justru menggunakan celana pendek 3 cm di atas lutut sebagai bawahannya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para senior dan yang lainnya, mereka pun segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Ada yang berjalan bersama kelompok, sendirian, dan juga berduaan. Sebut saja Kageyama dan Hinata sebagai contoh.

Dalam keheningan, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata mendorong sepedanya sembari tersenyum riang, pemuda mungil tampaknya sudah tak sabar menunggu acara melihat bunga mereka besok.

Kageyama yang diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata lama-lama merasa terganggu akan tingkah si kepala oranye yang jika dilihat-lihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa lepas. Ia yang sejak dari diam akhirnya buka suara untuk menegur partnernya itu. Tapi belum sempat ia berucap apapun, Hinata tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kageyama."

"Besok sebelum pergi ke taman mau temani aku ke toko peralatan olah raga sebentar?" tanya Hinata sembari menoleh.

"Toko peralatan olah raga? Kenapa memangnya?" Kageyama malah balik bertanya.

"Hehe, aku membeli sepatu dengan ukuran yang salah beberapa hari yang lalu.. ukurannya terlalu besar untuk kakiku," jawab Hinata sembari menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Kageyama yang terkejut mendengarnya sontak berteriak pada Hinata, " _Boke!_ Kenapa kau membeli sepatu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari kakimu, hah!? Kau ingin membuat kakimu lecet?!"

Pemuda jabrik yang berhenti mendorong sepedanya karena diomeli Kageyama itu merengut kesal, "Karena itu aku mengajakmu ke pergi bersama untuk membelinya!"

Mereka mulai meneriaki satu sama lain, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka diomeli oleh warga sekitar karena membuat keributan di malam hari. Setelah tatap-tatapan dengan pandangan kesal satu sama lain, akhirnya Kageyama menghela nafas dan menyetujui ajakan Hinata tersebut.

Sebuah kurva besar terlukis pada wajah Hinata setelahnya, ia tampak begitu senang. Keduanya pun akhirnya sepakat untuk bertemu pukul 11 esok hari. Beberapa jam lebih awal dari acara _hanami_ mereka agar keduanya bisa memilih sepatu di toko dengan tenang dan tak tergesa-gesa karena di kejar waktu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok! Kau jangan sampai telat, ya!" Hinata menaiki sepedanya dan segera meluncur meninggalkan Kageyama.

"Itu kalimatku, _boke!_ " seru Kageyama pada Hinata yang sosoknya perlahan menghilang karena sepeda yang dikendarainya sudah melaju dengan cepat.

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus cukup kuat, bagian depan rambut pemuda yang ditinggal seorang diri itu bergoyang pelan, dingin perlahan menyebar pada tubuhnya. Saat itu juga, Kageyama langsung teringat akan Hinata yang mengenakan celana pendek malam itu.

"Si Bodoh itu, apa dia tidak kedinginan?"

* * *

Hari esok datang dengan cepat, langit yang tadinya gelap gulita bertabur bintang kini sudah berganti biru dengan sedikit awan menghiasinya. Orang-orang sudah banyak yang lalu lalang memenuhi kota, suara riuh pecah di udara. Banyak dari mereka yang masih mengenakan pakaian tebal dan syal dibiarkan melingkar di leher, sebagian lagi sudah meninggalkan pakaian musim dingin mereka dan menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit lebih pendek dan tipis padahal udara masih cukup dingin.

Harus Kageyama akui, musim semi kali ini memang sedikit lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, tapi fakta yang ada di lapangan adalah walaupun ini sudah akhir dari bulan April, udaranya masih saja dingin menusuk.

Kageyama saja kali ini mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang cukup tebal berwarna putih dan _field jacket_ berawarna _chamolsee_ untuk membantu menghangatkan dirinya. Ia harus menyiapkan diri dengan baik agar tak menyesal kemudian. Kageyama memegangi tasnya yang diisi beberapa botol air dan bola voli untuk dimainkan nanti, sesekali ia melirik jam besar yang ada di belakangnya.

 _Si bodoh itu telat_ , umpat Kageyama dalam hati.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.20, tapi Hinata masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kedua kaki Kageyama terasa pegal mengingat sudah hampir 40 menit ia berdiri di sana menunggu Hinata. Ah, mungkin ia saja yang terlalu bodoh karena datang ke tempat janjian mereka terlalu awal. Ia pasti lupa kalau orang yang membuat janji dengannya ini adalah orang yang lumayan sering terlambat.

5 menit berselang, sesosok pemuda mungil bersurai jingga tampak berlari menembus keramaian. Walau badannya tergolong kecil, tapi Kageyama bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena ia tampak mencolok dengan rambutnya yang jabrik itu.

"Hinata, _boke!_ Kau pikir ini jam berapa, huh!?" Kageyama langsung memaki Hinata begitu pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata yang dihadiah omelan begitu sampai itu berjengit kaget. "Kau harus belajar menghargai waktu!".

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" tiba-tiba Hinata menyela, "Aku kan sudah mengirim pesan kalau jam janjian kita diundur 30 menit. Aku tiba 5 menit lebih awal daripada waktu yang ku janjikan."

Diundur? Tunggu, Kageyama sama sekali tak tahu apapun soal itu. Kageyama pun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengecek kotak masuknya. Di sana ada satu pesan yang belum terbaca, sebuah pesan dari Hinata yang mengabarkan bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat karena harus menemani Natsu di rumah hingga Ibunya pulang dari pasar.

"Kau tidak membacanya?" tanya Hinata ketika Kageyama memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku sembari menahan rasa malu pada wajahnya. Setelah ponselnya masuk ke dalam saku, Kageyama langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju toko tempat mereka akan membeli sepatu baru untuk Hinata.

"Ayo, cepat! Kita pergi sekarang!"

Hinata yang sempat kaget karena Kageyama tiba-tiba menarik tangannya kemudian tertawa kecil, ia tahu Kageyama pasti melakukannya untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena sudah marah-marah sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa!?" tanya Kageyama, "Tidaaak~ Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Hinata sembari tersenyu lucu pada Kageyama. Mendengus, Kageyama kembali memandang lurus ke depan sambil terus menggandeng Hinata agar mereka tak menabrak ataupun terpisah di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu.

Pasangan unggulan Karasuno itu menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di dalam toko sepatu. Hinata kesulitan memilih model seperti apa yang akan ia beli hingga bantuan Kageyama yang tadinya adik melihat-lihat _kneepads_ sangat dibutuhkan.

Setelah dihadapkan berbagai model dan _brand_ yang ada, mencobanya satu demi satu, akhirnya mereka pun berhasil menemukan sepatu yang tepat. Ukurannya pas untuk Hinata, modelnya tidak terlalu norak, dan pastinya nyaman dipakai. Mereka juga membeli sepasang kaus kaki untuk Hinata serta _kneepad_ s baru bagi Kageyama, ada juga gantungan _handphone_ yang serasi untuk digantung pada ponsel masing-masing.

Untuk informasi kalian saja, kedua remaja ini sebenarnya sama sekali bukan pasangan kekasih atau apapun itu. Mereka tidak terikat benang apapun. Hubungan mereka tak lebih dari partner dalam permainan voli dan teman satu sekolah. Kedekatan mereka selama ini murni dikarenakan pertemanan semata. Tidak ada yang spesial diantara mereka.

Walaupun sebenarnya, Kageyama diam-diam menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih diantara mereka.

Kageyama dan Hinata sampai di taman tepat waktu. Para senior tampak sedang sibuk menggelar tikar sebagai alas duduk ketika keduanya tiba. Tsukkishima dan Yamaguchi membantu Yachi dan Kiyoko membawa minuman serta bekal yang pasti sudah dibuat sejak pagi tadi melihat jumlahnya yang cukup banyak.

Setelah tikar selesai digelar, kotak-kotak persegi berisi makanan itu pun di susun rapi pada bagian tengah. Tumpukan ayam goreng, sandwich, tamagoyaki, juga onigiri membuat perut mereka menggeram kelaparan. Tak lupa botol-botol jus dan teh pun ikut di susun di dekatnya. Ketika Yachi dan Hinata selesai membagikan gelas serta piring sekali pakai pada semua orang, acara _hanami_ mereka pun siap dimulai.

Karasuno tampak kehilangan beberapa anggotanya hari itu. Pelatih mereka serta guru pembingmbing klub voli yang sudah mulai mengembalikan masa kejayaannya itu tampak absen dari acara melihat bunga yang hanya ada sekali dalam setahun tersebut. Beberapa siswa kelas 2 pun tampak tak ada di tempat. Sepertinya, orang-orang yang tidak hadir sore itu memiliki kesibukan dan acara sendiri sehingga tak dapat menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Nishinoya dan Tanaka tampak semangat memakan bekal buatan Kiyoko—yang sebenarnya juga dibantu oleh Yachi dalam proses pembuatannya. Keduanya tak henti-henti memuji masakan gadis berkacamata itu bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata bahagia karenanya. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya, ada juga yang menganggap mereka sedikit berlebihan.

Hinata melahap onigiri yang ada dengan lahap, sesekali tangannya meraih ayam goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Entah sudah berapa banyak kepalan nasi berbalut _nori_ yang ia lahap, tak ada lagi yang tahu. Kageyama pun tampak sama lahapnya dengan Hinata, mulutnya begitu penuh dengan _sandwich_ hingga kedua pipinya menjadi besar seperti tupai yang mengumpulkan kacang untuk persediaan musim dingin.

"Oi! Hinata! Kageyama! Ayo main voli di sini!" ajak Tanaka yang sudah menemukan ruang untuk mereka bermain.

Duo pelaku serangan cepat pada setiap pertandingan itu menoleh, "Haipff!" seru Hinata mengangkat tangannya. Tanpa melihat sekitar, pemuda itu langsung memutar badannya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Tetapi, cerobohnya ia yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas milik Kageyama. Untungnya, Kageyama cukup sigap untuk menangkap gelasnya sehingga isinya tak tumpah dan membasahi karpet.

"Hmmfi hmmfi! (hati-hati!)" Kageyama berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu dengan mulutnya yang penuh oleh makanan. Hinata yang entah bagaimana dapat mengerti maksud Kageyama mengangguk dan menjawab, "Mmff, mmff! (maaf, maaf!)"

Hinata kemudian mengenakan sepatunya dan segera berlari menghampiri Tanaka yang sudah mulai bermain dengan Nishinoya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kalian katakan," ujar Tsukkishima dengan wajah datar. "Kmmf tmmf mmmmf dmmmf smmjf! (kalau tidak mengerti diam saja)" balas Kageyama masih dengan mulut penuh.

"Hoi, Kageyama! Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu!" tegur Daichi pada Kageyama. "Ohf, mmff! (oh, maaf)"

Daichi menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu, habiskan dulu makananmu."

Kageyama segera menyambar gelasnya dan meneguk isinya hingga tandas untum mendorong semua makanan dalam mulutnya masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. "Maafkan aku," ujar Kageyama setelah mulutnya kosong. Daichi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah kembali meneguk segelas penuh jus jeruk yang dituangkan Yachi padanya, Kageyama segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan yang lainnya. Ia tak lagi mendengarkan Sugawara yang menasihatinya agar tak langsung berlari setelah makan. Kageyama begitu tak sabar bermain voli bersama Hinata saat itu.

Matahari sudah tergelincir jauh di ufuk barat saat Hinata mulai bersin-bersin karena kedinginan. Kageyama yang sudah berlari di depan berhenti sejenak untuk menyuruh Hinata bergerak cepat sebelum Daichi mulai memarahi mereka.

Kotak bekal yang sudah kosong telah dikemas kembali, tikar yang tadi terbentang juga sudah dilipat. Tanaka membawa tikar-tikar itu menuju mobil kakaknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana, sementara Nishinoya dan Asahi membantu membawakan kotak bekal yang telah kosong.

Sugawara tampak menggigil kedinginan, kaos hitam dan _sweater_ rajut berwarna _cream_ yang ia kenakan tampaknya tak cukup menghalau udara dingin ketika malam menjelang.

"Astaga, kenapa di sini dingin sekali?" keluh Sugawara sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. "Ku dengar, rata-rata suhu di bulan April sama dengan bulan Oktober." Ujar Tsukkishima yang sudah tampak siap menghadapi dingin dengan jaket tebal dan syal melingkar pada lehernya.

"Eek!? Oktober?!" seru Hinata terkejut, pemuda mungil itu juga sibuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang mengigil karena dingin.

"Ini ambil jaketku," Daichi melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan segera menyampirkannya ke bahu Sugawara. "Terimakasih, Daichi. Kau baik sekali!" seru Sugawara sembari tersenyum. Kapten Karasuno tersebut hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengingatkan pada rekannya yang lain agar segera pulang agar tak terkena demam atau pun flu.

Tapi para anak kelas satu itu terperangah melihat betapa _gentle_ nya sikap kapten mereka itu, tak ada yang bersuara hingga Daichi dan Sugawara pergi meninggalkan Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, dan Kageyama yang masih bengong.

"Kageyama, Kageyama, aku juga kedinginan!" seru Hinata sembari menarik-narik jaket Kageyama. "Hah? Aku tak bisa mengendalikan cuaca, Hinata! Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh!" hardik Kageyama.

Aah, Kageyama. Tidakkan kau dapat membaca situasinya? Bahkan setelah mendapat contoh sebelumnya?

Tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan, Hinata merengut kesal, bibirnya dimajukan sedikit hingga menyerupai bebek. Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu menimpa kepala Hinata. Benda itu menjulur hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Syal?" ujar Hinata bingung setelah menurunan benda itu dari kepalanya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada Tsukkishima yang memalingkan kepalanya, "Kau boleh memakainya."

Hinata terperangah, Kageyama memandang dengan kaget. Yamaguchi pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

"Apa?" tanya Tsukkishima ketika sadar Kageyama memandanginya dengan pandangan kesal. Detik berikutnya, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum miring pada Kageyama. "Ah, kau cemburu?" tanya Tsukkishima tepat sasaran, Kageyama mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya jika tidak ingin ia direbut orang lain, My Majesty." Kata Tsukkishima mengingatkan Kageyama. "Kau—!"

Tangan kanan Tsukkishima kemudian di silangkan ke depan dada, kaki kanannya ditarik ke belakang sembari sedikit membungkukan badan, "Sampai jumpa, _My Majesty_."

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian berjalan pergi setelah mengingatkan Hinata untuk mencuci syal miliknya setelah digunakan. Samar-samar dapat terdengar Yamaguchi yang menggoda Tsukkishima karena meminjamkan syalnya pada orang lain, sementara yan digoda hanya mendengus dan menyuruh kawannya itu untuk diam.

Hinata segera melilitkan syal itu disekitar lehernya, membiarkan pintalan benang itu menghangatkan lehernya yang tadi tak terbalut apapun. Hinata tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kageyama, "Kageyama! Lihat in...i"

Perkataan Hinata tak dapat diselesaikan karena Kageyama yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak begitu murka dengan wajah yang membuat siapa pun bergidik. "O-oi.. Kageyama..?" Hinata mencoba mengembalikan partnernya itu kembali seperti semula.

Tapi tampaknya ia gagal, Kageyama masih saja merengut kesal bahkan ketika ia menyuruh Hinata untuk pulang sendiri. "Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan," begitulah kalimat terakhir Kageyama sebelum akhinya pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di taman.

"Eh?"

* * *

Sejak hari itu, hubungan antara Kageyama dan Hinata menjadi renggang. Mereka tak lagi makan siang bersama, tak berlomba menuju ruang klub maupun gym seperti dulu, mereka juga tak pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Keduanya hanya berinteraksi satu sama lain ketika latihan klub saja. Hanya dengan berada di lapanganlah hubungan mereka dapat kembali normal, walau hanya untuk waktu yang singkat.

Tentu saja Hinata pribadi merasa sangat terganggu atas kecanggungan diantara dirinya dan Kageyama. Ia benar-benar tak suka pada sikap Kageyama yang jelas-jelas menghindarinya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mencoba mendekati Kageyama, tapi ia hanya mendapat makian dari Kageyama yang membuat jarak mereka kian jauh. Hinata pun sudah beberapa kali mengajak Kageyama untuk mengerjakan pr di rumah Kageyama seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu, tapi hasilnya hanyalah sebuah penolakan dari sang tuan rumah.

Hinata terus mencoba mengembalikan kedekatan mereka yang dulu. Beberapa kali Hinata datang ke kelas Kageyama saat istirahat untuk mencari pemuda bersurai hitam itu, tapi teman sekelasnya mengatakan Kageyama pergi entah kemana setiap istirahat.

Saat latihan pun Hinata mencoba mengajak Kageyama bicara, tapi selalu dihindari dengan alasan Hinata harus memperbaiki _receive_ nya atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan latihan. Tak peduli seberapa keras Hinata mengejar Kageyama untuk kembali seperti dulu, tangannya tak pernah berhasil menggapai Kageyama.

Para senior mulai khawatir akan keduanya. Walaupun selama latihan keduanya baik-baik saja, tapi teman macam apa yang hanya dekat saat di lapagan saja? Sedangan saat di luar itu seperti orang asing yang tak saling mengenal seperti itu? Apalagi, ini sudah memasuki bulan Juni. Hampir sebulan penuh Kageyama mengabaikan Hinata. Para senior harus mulai bertindak. Bukan hanya demi kebaikan Kageyama dan Hinata, tapi juga demi tim mereka.

Malam itu, setelah semua pertandingan dan latihan selesai, bahkan setelah gym bersih mengkilap, Kageyama dan Hinata dipanggil oleh ketua mereka, Sawamura Daichi.

Hinata dan Kageyama didudukkan di lantai berdua sementara anggota lainnya berdiri di depan mengelilingi keduanya. Sidang itu dimulai oleh Daichi yang berdehem, ia mencoba mengulas balik awal mula semua ini. Hinata menebak ini semua dikarenakan acara melihat bunga bulan lalu, karena sejak hari itu Kageyama mulai berubah.

"Apa benar begitu, Kageyama?" Daichi bertanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar." Kageyama menyanggah dengan tenang. Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa tak ada alasan spesial atas perlakuannya pada Hinata. Ia juga menyatakan bahwa semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkara _hanami_ kala itu. Tapi, Hinata bisa tahu kalau itu bohong. Ya, pasti bohong. Tsukkishima pun dapat mengendus aroma dusta dari setiap perkataan sang Raja Lapangan itu. Ia sama sekali tak berkata jujur.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini. Aku harus pulang untuk mengerjakan sesuatu," Kageyama beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa tas dan jaketnya, tapi Hinata dengan cepat menangkap kaki Kageyama. Ia cengkram dengan erat agar pemuda itu tak dapat pergi kemana pun.

Kageyama yang kaget kini merubah cara pandangnya menjadi begitu mengintimidasi, "Hinata, _boke_! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan ku lepaskan sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" balas Hinata keras kepala, pelukannya pada kaki Kageyama semakin erat. "Lepaskan, _boke_!"

Sugawara berusaha melerai keduanya, tapi mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Lepaskan! Hinata cepat lepaskan kakiku!" suara Kageyama semakin tinggi, Hinata terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Amarah kini sudah sampai di ubun-ubung, Kageyama mengayunkan kakinya dengan kuat hingga Hinata terpental berguling di lantai. Setelah bebas, Kageyama langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan ruang klub yang penuh itu.

Sugawara dengan khawatir menghampiri Hinata, memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Pemuda dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata itu menghela nafas lega kala sadar bahwa Hinata tak tergores sedikit pun, tapi ia kembali dibuat kaget karena manik cokelat milik Hinata kini mengkilap karena genangan air mata.

"Hinata? Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sugawara.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada yang sakit. Aku baik-baik saja.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua kini sudah bubar, ruang klub mereka telah gelap dan di kunci. Hinata mendorong sepedanya dengan hati hancur. Dadanya terasa sesak dan begitu sakit. Berbagai macam hal ini berdesak-desakkan di dalam kepala kecilnya.

 _Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Kesalahan macam apa yang aku buat hingga Kageyama jadi seperti itu?_

Hinata terus berusaha mengulas kembali kejadian yang terjadi sebulan kebelakang.

 _Apakah permainanku masih buruk? Apakah karena_ receive _ku belum membaik?_

Jalanan yang begitu sepi membuat Hinata semakin sakit, tak ada siapapun di sampingnya, tak ada lagi orang yang mau mengobrol dengannya sebelum berpisah di halte bus. Kageyama tidak akan berdiri di sana untuk mengomelinya, tangannya hanya akan bergerak untuk memberikan _toss_ pada Hinata saat latihan maupun pertandingan saja, Hinata tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan pukulan dari Kageyama di jalan pulang seperti dulu ini.

Hey, bukankah itu bagus? Harusnya ia senang karena tak ada lagi yang akan memukul kepalanya hingga benjol. Tapi kenapa hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata merasa sakit? Kenapa rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang direbut paksa dari dirinya? Perasaan macam apa ini?

 _Kenapa Kageyama? Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?_

Kepala oranye itu mengadah ke langit, memandangi langit yang hanya dihiasi setitik bintang dengan cahaya redup. Bintang itu mungkin akan segera mati, sama seperti hati Hinata yang menjadi remuk kala ia berpikir bahwa Kageyama membencinya.

Langkah anak itu terhenti cukup lama, wajahnya begitu pucat bagai habis melihat hantu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kakinya terasa lemas seketika, seolah akan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya kapan saja. Kedua tangannya memegangi stang sepeda dengan erat. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dibenci orang itu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Apalagi, jika yang membencimu itu adalah seseorang yang spesial bagimu.

* * *

Esok datang begitu saja, tanpa ada yang sadar mereka sudah harus bangun dari tidur nyenyak masing-masing dan bersiap mengerjakan rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan. Hinata juga begitu. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasur untuk beberapa waktu sebelum bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Setelah siap, ia turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Dari dapur aroma nikmat dari sup miso yang sedang dipanaskan di atas kompor menguar, seorang wanita dengan celemek berdiri di dekat meja dapur sambil menggerakkan pisaunya. Kala sadar putranya sudah duduk di meja makan ia menoleh dan tersenyum padanya lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Shouyo. Untuk hari ini kau mau kue vanila atau coklat?" tanya wanita itu.

"Eh? Kue?" Hinata tampak kebingungan, "Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu!"

Oh, Hinata ingat sekarang. Benar juga, hari ini ia ulang tahun. Natsu kemudian berlari menghampirinya dan menghambur peluk pada kakaknya, rentetan ucapan selamat ia dapatkan dari adik kecilnya yang manis itu. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih dan senyuman tipis. Ia tak bisa benar-benar gembira hari ini karena yakin Kageyama pasti akan tetap menghindarinya seperti biasa.

Dan tebakannya benar, ketika ia tiba semua anggota klub voli menyalaminya dan memberikannya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan senyuman lebar. Bahkan Tsukkishima pun ikut memberikan selamat padanya. Hanya Kageyama yang memandang dari kejauhan dan sepertinya sama sekali tak ingin ikut bergabung. Padahal, Hinata berharap Kageyama mau sekedar menyapanya dan mengucapkan selamat.

Tapi pada akhirnya Kageyama tidak melakukannya.

Latihan berakhir dengan cepat hari itu, entah mengapa. Semua anggota klub sudah bubar, pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan seperti biasanya Hinata mendorong sepedanya dengan hati hancur—kalau saja ia tak melihat Kageyama berdiri di depan sana, seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Ka..geyama?" panggil Hinata ragu, ia menggosok matanya sebelah untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi di malam hari atau tipuan apapun.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mendekat, ia ingin lebih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kageyama benar-benar berdiri di sana. "Apakah.. kau menungguku?"

Sedikit terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi Hinata akan sangat bahagia jika jawabannya adalah..

"Ya, aku menunggumu."

Ah, itu dia. Itu dia jawaban yang ingin Hinata dengar. Pemuda oranye itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan senyuman lebar yang hampir saja lepas.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Padahal selama sebulan kebelakang kau selalu mengabaikanku! Mengindariku! Hanya mau bicara padaku saat latihan saja! Memangnya salahku padamu apa!?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Tingkahmu itu benar-benar membuatku sakit dan kebingungan, dasar bodoh! Aku berbuat apa padamu sampai kau membenciku seperti itu?!"

Kageyama terdiam, wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan, "Hah? Membencimu? Siapa yang membencimu?"

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

"Tentu saja.. kau kan..?" Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk Kageyama.

Kageyama merengut, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit hingga kepalanya dekat dengan wajah Hinata, "Aku tidak membencimu, _boke_!"

Kali ini yang tampak bingung adalah Hinata, "Eh?"

"Yah, dulu mungkin hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik. Tapi sekarang aku tidak membencimu, Hinata. Walaupun terkadang kau menyebalkan tapi aku sama sekali tidak membencimu! Justru sebaliknya aku menyukaimu!" seru Kageyama dalam satu nafas.

Hinata terkejut, tapi otaknya memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih panjang untuk memproses semua ini. Apa barusan dia bilang? Tidak benci? Sebaliknya? Menyukai Hinata? Kalau semua itu benar lalu apa-apaan sikapnya belakangan ini!?

"Lalu kenapa kau selama ini menghindariku!? Kenapa menjauhiku!? Kenapa bersikap seperti itu!? Dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu wajarkan aku berpikir kalau kau membenciku! Dasar Bakageyama!" Hinata menaikkan suaranya, kedua matanya memandang Kageyama marah, ia ingin penjelasan, ia ingin penjelasan atas segalanya.

"Jawab aku Kageyama! Jelaskan semuanya sekarang juga!"

"Kageyama!" desak Hinata. "Diamlah, Hinata! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!" Kageyama balas berteriak, kini keduanya saling memandang kesal satu sama lain dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tangan pemuda jangkung yang berdiri di depan Hinata itu kini membuka resleting tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Ini,"

"Aku menyiapkan semua ini untukmu selama ini. Karena ini juga aku menjauhimu agar kau tidak mengetahuinya." Kageyama menyodorkan sebuah kotak cukup besar berwarna oranye dengan pita putih mengikat di sekitarnya.

Hinata menerima kantong itu dengan hati bingung. Ia begitu penasaran apa isi dari kotak itu, benarkah alasan Kageyama menjauhiny selama ini ada di dalam sini?

"Bo-boleh aku buka..?" tanya Hinata, Kageyama hanya mengangguk.

Jemari mungil namun panjang itu pun menarik pita yang mengikat kotak tersebut perlahan, isinya langsung terlihat ketika Hinata membuka penutupnya. Di dalam sana, sebuah syal berwarna kuning dan sarung tangan disusun dengan rapi.

"Kau..." Hinata memandang Kageyama ragu, "membuat semua ini? Untukku? Kau merajutnya?"

Sembari mencibirkan bibirnya dan berpaling Kageyama mengangguk pelan. Sebuah gelombang aneh tiba-tiba saja merasuki tubuh Hinata membuat hatinya bergetar tak karuan. Perutnya terasa geli, dalan dadanya ia merasakan gwaaaah dan fuaaaah, tapi kemudian seperti wooossshh dan swaaasssshh. Singkatnya, ada sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuh Hinata.

"Aku menghindarimu karena aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya sebelum semua ini selesai. Kapan pun ada waktu luang aku akan mulai merajut, setiap pulang latihan aku akan pergi membeli benang tambahan untuk membuat semua ini.. karena itu aku.."

"KAGEYAMAA!"

"Eh?" Kageyama menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sudah berlinang air mata, "HUUUUEEE!"

"WAAA!"

Keduanya jatuh karena Hinata berlari menubruk Kageyama, air mata Hinata mengalir deras seperti air terjun, semuanya turun begitu saja setelah ditahan untuk waktu yang lama.

" _Bokee!_ Jangan menangis seperti itu! Dan kau itu berat! Cepat menyingkir dariku!" ujar Kageyama marah. Hinata pun segera bangun karena di dorong Kageyama dengan kuatnya dan kini ia duduk di tanah bersama Kageyama di sisinya, suara tangisnya yang membahana perlahan-lahan hilang ditelan malam. Selanjutnya hanya rentetan ucapan terimakasihlah yang terdengar menghujani Kageyama.

Setelah Hinata cukup tenang, keduanya pun bangkit dari tanah dan berjalan pulang bersama. Hinata tampak tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang jalan, terlebih lagi ia mengenakan semua hadiah yang dibuat Kageyama untuknya.

"Jadi kau membuat semua ini sendiri?" tanya Hinata.

Kageyama mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau harus tau bagaimana sulitnya merajut itu semua."

"Hee," gumam Hinata sembari tersenyum, "Apa?" tanya Kageyama karena Hinata memandanginya dengan senyuman aneh. "Tidaak, kau sudah bekerja keras, yaa, Tobioo~"

"Hentikan, _boke_! Kau tidak pantas memanggilku begitu!" Kageyama menjitak Hinata cukup keras, aduhan pun kemudian keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan oranye itu kini mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit pelan, tapi rasa sakit itu sebenarnya tak mengapa, sebab rasa bahagia yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Na, Kageyama." Panggil Hinata.

"Untuk hadiah natal, aku ingin sweater rajut buatanmu!" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Kau bisa membuatnya, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedikit berharap, Kageyama mengerutkan dahinya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan mengabulkan permintaan pemuda manis itu atau tidak. Tapi setelah beberapa detik terlewati, akhirnya Kageyama pun mengangguk tanda ia akan membuatkannya untuk Hinata.

"Yahooo!" teriak Hinata kegirangan, senyumnya merekah bagai bunga yang mekar dan Kageyama selalu menyukai senyuman itu.

"Ah, tapi, kau jangan menghindari dariku seperti itu lagi, ya!" kata Hinata memperingatkan, "Tidak akan aku lakukan lagi," jawab Kageyama patuh.

Sekali lagi, senyuman itu mekar dan menghangatkan malam. Selanjutnya, keduanya berjalan beriringan hingga tempat untuk berpisah dicapai. Kebersamaan yang singkat memang, tapi Hinata tak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena hari itu adalah hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Hinata, hari ini ayo makan siang bersama di belakang _gym_!" ajak Kageyama pada Hinata di sela-sela latihan pagi mereka. "Ooh! Ayo! Ayo!" sahut Hinata bersemangat.

Sugawara yang memergoki keduanya tersenyum simpul, "Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian sudah kembali seperti biasanya, ya?"

"Cihuy! Sampai makan siang berduaan begitu!" Tanaka menambahkan. Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum lucu. Semua anggota klub voli pun ikut tersenyum melihat duo gila mereka sudah kembali bersatu—kecuali Tsukkishima pastinya. Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan Kageyama setelahnya benar-benar membuat seisi ruang olahraga terdiam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah untuk dua orang yang berpacaran itu adalah hal yang normal?" Kageyama mengucapkannya dengan santai dan tanpa ekspresi, benar-benar membuat semua orang bagai tersambar petir.

"EEEEEHHHH!?"

"Tunggu, tunggu, apa? Ki-kita pacaran?" Hinata tampak kebingungan dan pastinya kaget. Kageyama merengut kesal, "Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas-jelas semalam aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu!"

Eh? Eh? Hinata sama sekali tak tau, ia sama sekali tak paham. Memang benar, Kageyama semalam mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata sendiri sama sekali tak menyangka kalau itu artinya mereka berpacaran. Malah, Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka kalau suka yang dimaksud Kageyama adalah suka yang itu. Iya, suka yang itu!

"Oi, oi, Hinata! Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua semalam, hah!? Ceritakan semuanya pada Tanaka-senpai!" desak Tanaka pada Hinata.

"Ceritakan! Ceritakan!" Nishinoya ikut-ikutan memanasi.

"Eeeh? Eeeeh?" Hinata tampak kebingungan, tapi Tanaka dan Nishinoya terus mengerumuninya dengan gaduh.

Tsukkishima yang terganggu memincingkan matanya, "Berisik.." keluhnya sembari berjalan menjauh. "Waa, Tsukki!" seru Yamaguchi yang berjalan mengejarnya di belakang.

Sugawara menepuk-nepuk punggung Kageyama, "Kau hebat, ya, Kageyama. Selamat untukmu!"

"Terimakasih banyak," ujar Kageyama sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Se-selamat, Kageyama-kun!" ujar Yachi ikut memberikan selamat.

"Yaah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kalian sudah sejauh itu." Ujar Asahi sembari tersenyum.

Dari pinggir lapangan, Daichi yang sudah mulai terganggu atas segala keributan di tengah lapangan segera memberikan perintah untuk berlatih dengan aura mengerikan.

"Gek, Daichi mulai marah. Ayo, ayo semuanya! Kita mulai latihannya!" seru Sugawara mengingatkan sebelum kapten mereka itu murka.

"Baik!"

Hinata dan Kageyama berhenti dikerumuni anggota lain, kini keduanya saling membantu dalam pemanasan.

"He-hei, Kageyama.." panggil Hinata ragu ketika melakukan perenggangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kageyama yang tengah mendorong punggung Hinata perlahan agar ujung jari Hinata bisa mencapai lantai.

"Ja-jadi kita benar-benar pa-pacaran?"

Kageyama berhenti mendorong, matanya menunjukkan sorot kesal, Hinata bergidik ketakutan melihatnya. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Kageyama.

"Ti-ti-tidak, kok! Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu!" seru Hinata kemudian, sedikit panik.

Tangan Kageyama kembali bergerak mendorong, "Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan,"

"Kita akan terus bersama mulai sekarang. Baik itu di dalam lapangan, maupun di luar lapangan, sampai kapanpun."

Hinata yang sempat terperangah mendengarnya kini setengah mati menahan air matanya karena Kageyama bisa-bisanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Um! Mohon bantuannya, ya, Kageyama!"

Keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain dan segera melanjutkan pemanasan mereka sebelum Daichi kembali mengomeli mereka.

Mungkin, yang dilakukan Kageyama bukanlah pernyataan cinta yang romantis. Bukan pengakuan yang dilakukan saat makan malam romantis dengan lilin dan aroma bunga mawar di udara. Bukan juga di bawah pohon natal yang penuh lampu kelap kelip. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang akan dikenang dengan wajah bersemu merah karena hal itu dilakukan dengan teriakan dan semacamnya. Tapi, fakta bahwa perasaan mereka saling bersambut adalah yang terpenting.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, mereka bersama-sama akan merajut kasih dan kebahagiaan bersama. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, semua bisa dilakukan perlahan-lahan. Mungkin mereka akan sering bertengkar, saling mengejek satu sama lain, dan banyak lagi kejadian tak menyenangkan pasti akan terjadi diantara mereka. Namun, selama perasaan mereka masih terus dijalin dengan penuh kesabaran, benang-benang itu tidak akan kusut. Bahkan jika terjadi kesalahan dalam menjalinnya, mereka bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal dan kembali memulai dengan lebih hati-hati. Dengan begitu, rajutan kebahagiaan itu akan selesai dengan sempurna dan berlangsung selamanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo, RallFreecss di sini. Yaah, setelah lama berhenti menulis akhirnya aku bisa menuli sesuatu, haha. Aku senang. Tapi rasanya begitu kaku dan tidak seluwes dulu. Jadi, aku mencoba menulis ini sebagai pemanasan. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa yang ku tulis ini orz. Niatan awal hanya ingin menulis flash fic yang berkisar 1000words, tapi malah kebablasan hingga 5000 words, haha. Aku terlalu bersemangat—walaupun ceritanya jadi aneh begini orz.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertamaku di fandom Haikyuu. Yaah, aku sangat tegang saat akan mempublish fanfic ini, bahkan saat menulisnya pun banyak kendala yang aku hadapi orz. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka mulai masuk sekolah bulan April, aku baru menyadari hal itu saat fanfic ini sampai di tengah-tengah. Ah, aku benar-benar kaget dan berpikir untuk mengubah ceritanya karena pasti benar-benar aneh. Perasaan Hinata dan Kageyama harusnya tidak tumbuh secepat itu, dan harusnya sepanjang musim semi mereka sibuk dengan Interhigh, ya? Aaah, Aku benar-benar ingin mengubahnya tapi tidak bisa karena aku ingin mendedikasikan fic ini untuk ulang tahun Hinata QAQ

Maafkan aku orz

Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih banyak pada kalian yang mau repot-repot membaca fic aneh ini~ Aku mencintai kalian~ Kritik dan saran terus aku tunggu~

Sampai jumpa, haha.

14/06/16 – 13:16


End file.
